


Omovember Days 20/21 -  Deliberate Wetting, as Part of a Larger Plan or Goal/Desperate While Hiding

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Team Voltron has to hide while on a Galra ship, and of course, the hiding place doesn't have any bathrooms...
Series: Omovember 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 9





	Omovember Days 20/21 -  Deliberate Wetting, as Part of a Larger Plan or Goal/Desperate While Hiding

Lance fidgets uncomfortably. The team glances towards him. “Lance, stop,” Shiro hisses at Lance. Lance squeezes his thighs together, trying not to make noise. There were Galra patrolling the hallways. They’d be dead on the spot if they were caught. 

Pidge was tapping away at a computer. It appeared to be a map of the ship. Lance shoved his hands between his legs. Heavy footsteps get louder. Everyone tenses up. When the footsteps get farther everyone relaxes. Lance relaxes too much and begins to pee. Pee begins to leak out the leg of Lance’s armor. 

The rest of the Team Voltron doesn’t even notice until Keith steps in the puddle. He makes a face nut doesn’t say anything. Pidge calls out an opening and they all rush out. Other than the wet, sticky feeling in his under armor, nothings even that unusual.


End file.
